4 Minutes
by kyotoprincess
Summary: The next day, Alice heard the same screams last night.


Note to self: Never listen 4 Minutes by Madonna and 3OH!3's Starstrukk (with Katy Perry) afterwards.

It does things. Trust me :/ But if you want, then please go ahead and listen to it and if you're a pervert like me, you'll see how this story came to life... apparently.

ANYWAY, HAPPY NEW YEAR

* * *

Alice crossed her arms, staring blankly yet confusingly at Gilbert.

Gilbert noticed this a while as they sat down around the table. But he kept shooing it away, as if it was_ really_ nothing. He though it was just Alice, being the stupid rabbit that she is, trying to think up more stupid remarks. But before, all she did was flicker her eyes in his direction.

Now, she sat, arms crossed against her chest, staring straight at him as her brows furrowed. Gilbert sighed irritably.

"What_ is_ it, stupid rabbit?" He picker up his tea.

"Why were you and the clown fighting so much last night?" Gilbert instantly chocked on his tea, coughing to clear it.

His face was red.

Oz looked over, intrigued by the sudden change in subject. They were just talking about chains that held Alice's memories and maybe if there was a pattern to it. Sharon, who drank her tea quietly, sat it down, also curious. Break looked over, before devouring his cake.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Sharon asked.

"They were fighting a lot while I was walking down the hall," Alice crossed her legs. "The clown was teasing him about something."

"What was it, Alice?" Oz asked, even more intrigued.

Gilbert, face completely red, looked over at Alice.

"W-What are you talking about, s-stupid rabbit?!" He cursed himself for stuttering.

Alice stood up, pointing a finger at him.

"What'd you say, seaweed head?! Heh, at least I don't have a short…"

Alice stopped dead in her rant, looking at Gilbert confusedly as she tried to think of the word that she heard last night. Her brows knotted as she dropped her arm to the side of her. Break watched amusingly from the side as Sharon looked at her concern.

"Or.." Alice began, causing Sharon and Oz to lean in to listen. "_Or.. Orgrastm_… Hmm no, it was orgasm. **ORGASM!**"

She pointed triumphantly at Gilbert. Alice didn't notice the sudden change in change in atmosphere. Break snickered in the corner. Sharon, on the other hand, ran toward Alice, holding her cheeks in pure shock. Oz stared at her, mouth gaped and eyes blanked. Gilbert, faced already red, slammed his head against the table. Sharon, after recovering from the aftershock and after Alice realized the sudden change, stood graciously in front of Alice, a threatening aura surrounding her.

"A-Alice, wh-where did you hear th-that word?" Apparently, Sharon was still in shock.

Alice looked at her, sensing the aura.

"L-Last night, the clown said seaweed head had a short orgasm," Alice smirked slightly. "Judging by his screams from last night, I'm guessing its true. Whatever that word means."

In the corner, Break chuckled.

Sharon stared at her, face purely red. Oz, face just as red, maybe even lighter, looked over from Alice, to Gilbert than back to Alice, before his gaze brought him back to Break. Break, in return, smiled and waved a casual 'hi'. Sharon held both of Alice's hand, her atmosphere definitely saying that she was very nervous about the topic.

"A-Alice, one day, I'll tell you but not today," She forced a crooked smile.

Oz, face once red, turned wide-eyed. He put a thoughtful finger to his lips as a devious smirk appeared on his face. He turned his head slowly towards Gilbert. Gilbert twitched in fear, embarrassment and uneasiness. He knew that look all _too_ well.

"I never knew Gilbert had a short orgasm. It seems those years of training hadn't work out," Gilbert replied with incoherent mumbles and stutters.

"O-Oz!" His voice rose with uneasiness.

"Then what is o-orgasm?" Alice popped her head to the side, facing Oz.

"You want to know?" Break leaned against his chair, facing toward Miss Alice. "Orgasm is--"

A giant fan, appearing out of nowhere, smacked Break across half way through the room. Sharon, standing with one hand on her hip, smiled at Break.

"You will be silent, Break." Sharon turned to face a scared Alice. "So, Alice, let's go the library."

Break proceed to stand up, turning towards the door.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me--" Break felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew exactly who it was.

"Wait a minute, Break. We need to have a little discussion."

Gilbert, who was standing up as silently as he could, proceeded to walk out of the room and never turn around. Ever. That is, until he felt arms reach out and grab his left arm.

"Did you hear, Gilbert? She said_ 'we'_" Oz insisted, his smiling creepily.

Gilbert felt his life end the minute he felt Oz and Sharon drag him and Break for a little discussion in the library, along with Alice who asked many questions and gave Gilbert a new reason to hate her.

The next day, Alice heard the same screams last night. This time, she knew what they were doing that night. The weird thing was, she also heard Oz's voice in there.

* * *

Being the retarded self that I am, I was sorta interested in that and well... I searched it up and found out its between 2-4 minutes... sometimes seconds :/ And some of them say it depends on the person :O


End file.
